halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel
The '''Sniper Rifle System 99C-Series 2 Anti-Matériel' (SRS99C-S2 AM) or SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle is a United Nations Space Command firearm usable in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo Wars. Design The SRS99C is the primary sniper rifle used by UNSC and is featured in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo Wars. First introduced to the UNSC Army in 2460, the SRS99C garnered a significant reputation and was later adopted across the UNSC in 2521.Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, Library Entry, Sniper rifle It and its Covenant counterpart, the particle beam rifle, are the most accurate small-arms weapons in both arsenals. The SRS99C has a night vision scope. It is modular, with the scope, stock, barrel and firing mechanism capable of being swapped to match a mission profile.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 80 Ammunition The Sniper Rifle uses 14.5x114mm Armour-Piercing Fin-Stabilised Discarding Sabot rounds, which are described as being "made of very hard metal." They are equipped with four symmetrical fins spaced equidistantly around the base of the projectile. These sabots are used to fill in the gap in the barrel and stabilizing its trajectory, resulting in a hit ratio of 97.3%. The sabots are forced off of the projectile by air resistance before entering the actual target. The maximum ammunition capacity of the Sniper Rifle is four rounds per magazine and 28 rounds total. However, in Eric Nylund's novels, the rifle is not limited to a four round magazine size. In the Halo: Combat Evolved level [[The Truth and Reconciliation|The Truth and Reconciliation]], the player starts with 68 rounds, but cannot obtain more ammo until he has fewer than 28 rounds left. Gameplay Advantages *The Sniper Rifle has two zoom modes, 2x and 8x, for medium- and long-range sniping. **In the original Xbox version of Halo: Combat Evolved, the scope incorrectly displays the zoom as being 10x. *In multiplayer, a headshot will kill a fully-shielded enemy player. *The scope has a Night Vision mode for dark areas. Disadvantages *The Sniper Rifle's projectile has a slight travel time at long distances. *Its accuracy and lack of aim assist makes it difficult to use in close quarters. *The projectile leaves a vapour trail that can be traced back to the sniper's location. *Although the rounds are anti-matériel, in Halo: Combat Evolved, rounds fired at vehicles and equipment will do little to no damage or ricochet. Tactics *Do not waste rounds on minor threats like Unggoy or shield-bearing Kig-Yar. Ammo is usually scarce and so it is best reserved for stronger enemies, like Elite Majors and Zealots. *The Sniper Rifle is very ineffective against the Flood. Save it for the Covenant Strike teams, which take 2-3 shots to kill. *When playing Halo PC online, it is necessary to aim in front of a target to account for lag. Trivia *Apart from the Shotgun, and the Magnum the Sniper Rifle is the only weapon in Halo: Combat Evolved to make a special animation when a magazine is completely exhausted. If the player shoots all four bullets, the end of the animation will show the Sniper Rifle being cocked. *Linda-058 changes the sniper's ammo size to .450-caliber in Halo: The Fall of Reach. *In the novel Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, the SPARTAN-IIs and IIIs utilize grapple rounds in place of standard ammunition. These rounds are described as harpoon-like shafts attached to braided monoline rope which is coiled in a bag. *"Robert McLees is definitely the go-to guy for the gun stuff," says William O' Brien, part of Halo 2 s animation team. "I wanted to come up with an animation for the sniper scope, an 'idle cycle.' If you activate the scope, and then sit too long without doing anything, the animation would kick in periodically, just to keep things interesting. Simple, right? He replied, 'No way. If you adjust your scope in the field, you're dead. Snipers don't do that.' That's how detailed his weapon designs are--not just guns, but how they work, and how a sniper would fire them. Amazing." *In Halo: Combat Evolved, enemy AIs do not acknowledge the Sniper Rifle's gunshot if they do not see you. If you kill an enemy with the Sniper Rifle, the other enemies will react to the fallen AI, but will not search for you as they would if you fired with any other weapon. *This version of the Sniper Rifle is the only one where the user cycles the bolt after a new magazine is inserted. *The Sniper Rifle's night vision mode can be used to provide a clearer image of an enemy in active camouflage. *In Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, SRS99C S2 AM was replaced by the SRS99 AM sniper rifle from Halo: Reach. Gallery S2 AM Sniper Rifle.png|Two images of the SRS99C, from different angles. Hpc_sniperhud.png|The SRS99C in first person. 1220655987 Crossair.png|The SRS99C-S2 AM's targeting reticle. 1221018064 Sniper.png|A side-view of a SSR99C-S2 AM. Sniper Rifle Zoom.jpg|The night-vision setting of the SRS99C. HW2 Orthograph Stanchion.png|An SRS99C-S2 Sniper Rifle, compared with an M99A2S3 Stanchion. Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: The Flood'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo Graphic Novel'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo Wars'' Sources fr:Fusil de sniper S2 AM Category:Human Weapons Category:Sniper Rifles